scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Creepy Tangle in the Bermuda Triangle
A Creepy Tangle in the Bermuda Triangle is the second episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!,a short-lived revival attempt and the twenty-seventh episode overall of the series. It was later repackaged as the second episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the twenty-sixth episode overall in the series. Premise While out on an ocean sailing trip, the gang run into a hurricane and end up stranded on a deserted island -- which appears to be home base for a UFO that captures Hurricane Hunter aircraft! Not only that, but there are also some skeleton men on the loose! Synopsis The gang is boating in the Bermuda Triangle when they encounter a hurricane. They crash onto a seemingly deserted island where they see a strange sight. A plane is flying through the air, when a UFO collides with it and appears to swallow it. The gang encounters an old man on the beach who tells them to leave the island or the skeleton men will get them. Scooby and Shaggy stay to watch the campfire, while Fred, Velma, and Daphne search the island for clues. They stumble upon an abandoned air strip, where they find several rows of smudge pots. Inside the air strip control tower, they discover brand new controls that are there to guide a plane down, which is odd since the island is deserted. Daphne discovers wheel tracks that lead to the side of a mountain. At the mountain, they discover a hidden lever that opens up the mountain. It is there they discover the missing planes that were swallowed by the UFO. Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby encounter the Skeleton Men and hide in an old ventilating duct, which leads to an underground cavern. There they are chased by the Skeleton Men, but escape by hiding inside a submarine. Inside, they find a skylight. Fred, Velma, and Daphne decide to use one of the radios in the planes to call for help. They succeed in calling a weather base, who promise to notify the authorities. They discover that part of the planes are repainted, piecing the mystery together. The gang reunite after discovering that the skylight, shows a hologram of a UFO in the sky. The gang captures the Skeleton Men and Daphne finds the pilots of the planes tied up and gagged inside the submarine. The old man on the beach turns out to be a US Navy official who was trying to investigate the mystery. The Skeleton Men turned out to be Mr. Grimsley, head of the weather base, and two unidentified hired henchman. They used the legends of the Bermuda Triangle to capture planes so they could repaint them and sell them overseas. The UFO hologram was projected from the submarine so curious onlookers wouldn't suspect planes were landing on the islands. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sea Dog * Commander Stern Villains: * Skeleton Men * Dr. Grimsley * Dr. Grimsley's henchmen Other characters: * Pilot 1 * Pilot 2 * Captain Harris * Captain Harris's partner Locations * Bermuda Triangle ** Weather Eye ** Diablo Island *** Airstrip control tower *** Undersea cave Objects * TBA Vehicles * Plane * Boat Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Unlike many other disguises the Skeleton Men didn't seem to use monster mask magic, as it was clear even before the unmasking that they were fakes. Adaptations * In the live-action theatrical film, Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, two Skeleton Men costumes were put on display at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. They were brought to life by the Evil Masked Figure/Professor Jonathan Jacobo, in revenge against Mystery Incorporated. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * If Dr. Grimsley was one of the Skeleton Men, he was in two places at once (which would be impossible). He's seen in the control tower, when Fred uses the stolen plane's radio while at the same time he is in the Skeleton costume chasing Shaggy and Scooby. * It is stated that the planes were brought in by remote control after it was made to look like the hologram spaceship captured them but that would mean that there was no manual override in the plane. * It is not explained why Dr. Grimsley wanted to hijack his own planes. Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set released released by Warner Home Video on April 10, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales Around the World DVD set released released by Warner Home Video on May 15, 2012. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Surf's Up, Scooby-Doo! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 5, 2015. In other languages Quotes Footnotes External links * TBA Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes